polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmarkball
Denmarkball |nativename = Danmarkkugle |caption =Skål! |reality = Kingdom of Lego |image = Denmark.png|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|language = Danish|type = Germanic Viking (even more than Sweden!) |capital = Copenhagenball|imagewidth = 172px|likes = LEGO, Æbleskive , pølse, øl, Viking mythology and history, H.C Andersen, Kalmar Union, Lukas Graham, Beastiality the song Barbie Girl |intospace = Yes (Andreas Mogensen) |friends = Norwayball (best friend) Mexicoball (Danimarca's wife) Finlandball Icelandball Swedenball (frenemy) Greenlandball Iraqball Germanyball Netherlandsball USAball Turkeyball Hungaryball Vaticanball Bahrainball Englandball Laosball Indiaball Northern Irelandball Scotlandball UNball Russiaball (complicated) |enemies = Flag Stealer Russiaball (complicated) Maltaball Italyball Swedenball (frenemy) Independentist son (sometimes) |founded = 980 |predecessor = Vikings |notes = Facebook Page |hates = Clay thieves |status = Alive |bork = Øl, øl Lego, lego |personality = Happy, Alcoholic |gender = Male |religion = Lutheranism Atheism Orthodoxy Catholicism (minority) Islam (minority) |military = ME AM POWERFUL(ish) |food = Æbleskive, pølse, ØL!, rødgrød med fløde, flæskesteg, frikadeller, smørrebrød |affiliation = Nordicball EUball NATOball}} Denmarkball or Danmarkkugle in Danish is a happy countryball in the northern part of Europe with a gibberish language that is worse than cancer because it is an entire language. Speak Ølish, a dialect of countryball speak in which e'', ''o and a'' can be freely substituted by ''æ, ø'', and ''å. His capital is Copenhagenball, and Denmark has used its flag since 1370, possibly earlier. It has one of the oldest country flags. Denmark is normally regarded as very small (a jutting peninsula on the European coast and 443 smaller islands), but he is actually huge (because of Greenland) and has a fine education and great welfare. He is the country where LEGO bricks were created. In 2011, Denmarkball was can into female leadership. History and personality Ages ago, Denmarkball was another Vikingball pillaging Europe with his brother and sister, Norwayball and Swedenball. The bloodlust of Denmarkball was unmatched and as a result, Denmarkball found himself drawn into the multiple conflicts ravaging Europe. Unfortunately for Denmarkball, he did not always come out on top, and after a humiliating defeat against Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austriaball in 1864, Denmarkball's personality changed. Having little territory left to lose, Denmarkball sought a way of neutrality and strived to keep out of all conflicts. Staying out of the First World War successfully, Denmarkball was swiftly invaded occupied by Naziball during the Second World War following a few hours of symbolic fighting, as he knew the destruction he'd face if he'd resist. After the Second World War, Denmarkball decided to provide support to various peace-keeping missions around the world, with the most famous case being in Bosniaball wherein misused his mandate as a peace-keeping force and defended Swedenball from Srpskaball. In recent years, Denmarkball has rediscovered his bloodlust and was one of the countries who helped USAball in Afghanistanball and Iraqball. While Denmarkball is proud of his Viking heritage, he manages to hide his actual bloodlust under a layer of alcoholism, under the fear that he may lose yet another war which will happen very soon . However, Denmarkball often threatens to kick Swedenball's butt if for no other reason than tradition. He is proud of his Legos, and hates it whenever others like Minecraft better. He uses this to entertain kids everywhere, which is why he is the happiest country in the world, much unlike his son Greenlandball who is heavily depressed. He has is own pig breed known as the protest pig which nearly resembles Denmark's flag. Denmark is also famous for the Hundesprutterutchabane (lit. Dog Fart Roller-Coaster). Relationship The Nordic family is a big family with many countryballs, some are brothers other are friends or cousins. Friends * Ålandball - My niece. I gave Åland her first øl. * Australiaball - Or more specifically Tasmaniaball because Denmarkball's crown princess is Tasmanian and Denmarkball was the birthplace of the only Tasmanian devil born outside of Australia. * Faroeball - Another one of my children. Adopted him from Norway because Norway was a very bad parent (Scotland adopted Norway's other two kids Shetland and Orkney). * Norwayball - One of my brothers, we love each other and often hang out and drink Øl with each other. * USAball - Denmarkball is in USAball's NATO alliance. Denmarkball thinks he is okay mostly, but he is best friends with Hans Stealer! Denmark is watching him. * Finlandball - My adoptive brother. We do not have the closest relationship with each other, but we also have a few things in common. * Germanyball - Used to be my enemy. German Confederationball and later Kingdom of Prussiaball took Schleswigball from him. Nazi Germanyball occupied him in World War II. But despite this, we are now close friends. * Greenlandball - My oldest adopted son. Greenland wishes to become independent, however, I will not let him. I dislike his suicidal personality and wish to help my son out of his depression (which is impossible). * Icelandball - Also a part of the Nordic family. He is my brother, and he wrote about me in his Viking sagas. * Kosovoball - I'm good friends with him, and support him when Serbiaball bullies him. * New Zealandball - We are some of the least corrupt countries in the world. (tie) * Thailandball - We form Thai-Danish milk/farm and we also sign a treaty about environment to each other too! She is also my brother's wife. Neutral * Russiaball - Throughout the time, we were never at war with each other. Until the formation of the Soviet Union (which also helped me get rid of the Nazi invaders). Russia was my closest ally in some wars, like this or this one. But he also is often more drunk than me, and has too many human rights issues. To date, our relationship is quite mixed, but we still appreciate each other to this day. * Swedenball - Love/Hate relationship. We are often rivals! Let's play battlefield together and kick homophobe's butt. Enemies * Canadaball - My enemy. We fight over useless small rocks and islands. Though I claim they are his because Greenlandball is near them, Canada claims they are his because it's close to the mainland. * Chinaball - Stop copy Lego or I will pillage and burn Shanghai ! Family * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Father * Holy Roman Empireball - Uncle * Finlandball - Brother * Swedenball - Brother ** Thailandball - Sister-in-law * Norwayball - Brother * Icelandball - Brother * Austriaball - Cousin * Germanyball - Cousin ** Franceball - Cousin-in-law ** EUball - Nephew * Liechtensteinball - Cousin * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Netherlandsball - Cousin * Switzerlandball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin * Greenlandball - Son * Faroe Islandsball - Adoptive Son (adopted from Norway) Gallery Artwork V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Denmarkball.png Denmark and lego.jpg OdT9g9o.png ZtlikzY.png Denmark-1.png Denn.png Dansk.jpg Denmark_card.png Eskimos.png Charta Romae.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Y4VQVq1.png Lego is Anchluss.jpg QDVulFd.png Swedenball_and_Denmarkball.png UP3XIWN.png MbDasej.png Faroe.jpg Finland's Best Day Ever.png TheGreatWar2.png CjE6u1K.png ZJ6COAA.png What is of army?.png How To Draw Denmarkball.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|Denmark proves he is a good father to Greenland Germany&Denmark.png of halpings.png SwedenkillsDenmark.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg 1yUy0Ii.png Here's Murica.png 8HnJilg.png Not Anymore.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg Qeg6AIr.png 'rwIJeA7.png OF DANSK PARTY.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Thats not Greenland.png Denmark%2C_Sweden_and_Vietnam.png 'yTpR19F.png njUKIYd.png Blocks vs Bricks.png Linguistic Trouble.png 3aUStp5.png 'uk3BUYc.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 1i3byEU.png GJ3e4EU.png FO85LzY.png KHM7u5W.png Is Mine.jpg Al2ek3uwe48x.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball The Psychic Denmark's New Hat.png History of Europe.png 'gqxr9g0.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png PDkyXj7.png Germany in Disneyland.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Hillerød%2C_Denmark.jpg S6ukqVN.png ABMf9ns.png 0UrF2nI.png VoNkUek.png Borders of Countries.png Damn IKEA.png Ups and Downs.png Reds are Enemies.png Coffee Thief.png Estonia Lives.png Speak in Swedish.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Yule Day.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png Canada's Club.png Danksdavil.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Nordic Religions.png Weak Point.png Malta_Speaks_1.png }} es:Dinamarcaball fi:Tanskapallo fr:Danemarkballe ru:Дания zh:丹麦球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Germanic Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:OSCE Category:Denmarkball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Cross Category:Greenlandball Category:Lego Category:Beer Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Anti-Communism Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball